Pareo
by Silver Fox Animagus
Summary: the real ending to Romeo and Juliet...in other words, I singlehandedly  with the help of Ninja Giraffe  ruin the most iconic love story of all time. Now a series of drabbles…thanks Ninja Giraffe *sarcasm*
1. Grave Realizations

We just read Romeo and Juliet in school and I felt like ruining one of the most iconic love stories of all time...Ninja Giraffe helped, and I stole some of quotes...but anyway, this is the _real_ way Romeo and Juliet ended.

* * *

><p>Before unsheathing his sword Romeo stopped and looked closely at the face of the man who stood before him. He quickly identified him as the County Paris. He must have seen him a thousand times before. He was so handsome, so strong, so much better than Juliet...but come to think of it, Paris was engaged to Juliet, wasn't he?<p>

"Oh Paris, Paris, wherefore art thou Paris?" Romeo whined, bitching about yet another aspect of his life.

"Umm...I'm right here." Paris answered, looking around himself in a very confused manner. This Romeo was even weirder when you were having a conversation with him. But there was something about him...Paris could easily see why Juliet would rather marry Romeo than himself.

"No no no." Romeo sighed, annoyed that the dramatic flair his statement had held was completely ruined. "Wherefore means why. **Why** are you Paris, not **where** are you Paris." Romeo explained to the still-confused Paris.

"Are you high?" Paris asked rather seriously, examining Romeo's face for any signs of drug usage.

"Yes." Romeo answered, abandoning any minor attempts at subtlety. "I'm high on love." he finished, practically swooning as he stared intently at Paris.

"Who are you in love with?" Paris asked. (his parents were second cousins.)

"You, you dumbass." Romeo answered, exasperated with Paris' (oddly endearing) thickness.

"Ooh!" Paris replied, a look of understanding crossing his face. "I get it." he continued, a look of extreme pride on his face.

"Aaaaand?" Romeo prompted him to continue.

"Let me just dump these flowers on Juliet, and we'll get the he'll out of here 'kay?"

Romeo's only answer was a large smile, and he practically skipped down the stairs to the tomb behind Paris.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Paris walked up to Juliet's body, and all but threw the flowers on her face. As he was turning around to go Juliet sat up, yawning, and called out to Romeo.

Romeo turned around slowly, wincing as he did. Juliet was looking at him with adoration, as he stood in the vault awkwardly. "Well this complicates things..." he mumbled to himself, wringing his hands.  
>"Well there's no easy way to say this..." Romeo started, hesitantly.<p>

"I'm running away with your husband." Paris called over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs. "Later!"

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Juliet asked, horror apparent on her face.

"Umm..." Romeo stalled, searching through his pockets. "Here's some poison!" he exclaimed, tossing her the vial as he ran up the stairs, without a word of goodbye.

And thus the scene is set for when a very confused friar arrives, to find Juliet actually dead in the Capulet vault, and Romeo and Paris making out in the churchyard.


	2. Benvolio goes crazy

yeah i wrote this in about 10 minutes when I was supposed to be doing a Romeo and Juliet project…I wrote this at Ninja Giraffe's house, and it was typed by Alina Lassiter, and posted using her computer…yeah this is random

* * *

><p>Benvolio walked down the now familiar path towards the town square. In the past few weeks Benvolio had made the long trek at least once a day. This, paired with his recent lack of appetite, had caused him to become rather thin as of late.<p>

As he reached his destination Benvolio collapsed on his knees, falling in exhaustion. He took a moment to catch his breath, staring down at the cobbles that paved the square. After he was able to calm his breathing down to relatively normal, he raised his eyes to the gargantuan figures keeping him company.

"Hello Romeo," he greeted the larger figure. As expected, he got no response. All the times he had come to this place, all the times he had spoken to Romeo, he had never once received a single response. However, this had never served to deter Benvolio.

He knelt there for hours, telling Romeo all about his day, and asking him for advice, advice he would never receive. As the sky began to darken, Benvolio stood, saying his goodbyes and promising to return tomorrow.

And with that Benvolio turned his back on the statues of Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
